Life on the Edge
by fanpire4ever
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn, Nessie and Jake decide to go to first beach and on a rocky mountain. But what happens when Nahuel comes to visit? May or may not be a one shot... all depends on the readers! JxN


_A/N- Hey guys, I know I'm supposed to be finishing my other story, **Renesmee's Twilight**, and I am, but I dreamt about this so I decided to type it out before I forgot it. But after I woke up, I realised that Nessie's half vampire, so she probably wouldn't get hurt as much as I said she would, but oh well. Read **AND **Review pweez!!!_

**Life on the Edge**

"Jake! Come on, I wanna go all the way to the top!" Renesmee shouted to Jacob Black, her long time best friend. She couldn't remember a single day he hadn't been with her.

"No, Nessie, it's way too dangerous," he replied. His little nickname, 'Nessie' hadn't gone over with her mother, Bella, as well as it did with Renesmee. Nessie loved it, it was cute. But at first, Bella hated Jake's name for Nessie. But apparently, she had grown to love it.

"Please, Jakey? Pretty, pretty please with a chocolate covered cherry on top?" She asked him, batting her long beautiful eyelashes. She knew he couldn't resist her for anything. Anything at all she ever wanted,  
either her family or Jake had given it to her without hesitation. Yeah, she knew it, and she used it to her advantage.

"Fine," he said with a defeated sigh. "Let's go, Nessie," he said, getting up and walking to where Nessie already was, at least twenty feet above him. He was seated on a hill entirely made up of rocks. It looked as if there once was a rock slide, and they all gathered to this one mountain. It was rough, but Jake and Nessie both thought it was beautiful.

"Hurry up, Jake! I'm not getting any younger over here!" she smiled.

"Well, jeez! Whatever shall we do, Renesmee?" Jake said, lifting his arm up to cup his hand around a small rock sticking out of the mountain. He pulled himself up and crawledover the edge that was seperating him from his imprint, his soul mate, his true other half, and his true love.

"Well I don't know about 'we'... but _you _need to hurry up so we can-" she started, but was cut off my laughter caused by Jake jumping up from the edge of the cliff and wrapping her in his arms.

"Is this fast enough?" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh, y-yeah," she stuttered, momentarily dazed by his sheer beauty.

"Good," he breathed, leaning in to peck her lips.

"We should get going if you want to make it up the mountain before dark," Jake said.

"Mountain, schmountain," Nessie muttered, but grudgingly released her hands from around his neck and continued walking up the mountain.

When they got to the very top, Renesmee sat down on a small patch of grass. She looked up at Jake, smiled, and patted the space beside her.

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "You know, Ness... there's not enough space there for the both of us..."

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused for a moment. Then, after a minute's thought, her lips curled into a sly grin.

She got up and waved for him to take a seat. He sat down where she was, then Nessie placed herself on his lap.

"I wish we could just stay here forever," she sighed, nuzzleing into Jake's warm neck.

"Me, too," he breathed. "Believe me, there's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of eternity with you safe in my arms."

"Jake..." she started, but she was unable to finish. She had planned on telling this to Jake since last night when she spent the night at his place. They didn't do anything... Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't do.

"What is it, sweety?"

"Jake... I love you." As much as she wanted to see his reaction, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She was still looking down at their intertwined hands when Jake lifted her chin with his index finger.

"I love you, too, Renesmee." He bent down once again to press his lips to hers. Their kiss was filled with love and passion. At that moment, neither could imagine their lives without the other.

"Renesmee! Nessie, Jake, where are you?" A voice from below them bellowed.

"Ugh," Nessie whispered to Jake. "Up here, dad!" She replied.

"Well, come on down! Your grandma Esme made you and Jake dinner!" Edward yelled. He had just come back from hunting with Bella. If he had seen what Jake and his daughter were doing, he probably would've had a heart attack. Well, if his heart was still beating. But he would have no room to talk, considering what he and Bella were doing _after_ they hunted in the woods.

"We're _coming_, dad!" Nessie said, irritated with her father for interrupting her and Jake.

"I would hurry if I were you, Nessie..." he shouted while Nessie pressed her palm to Jake's cheek and showed him the word, _Later?_

He nodded and they got up.

"And why would I hurry, oh father of mine?"

"Oh, nothing special, daughter of mine. Just that Nahuel stopped by to see how you were doing," he smirked.

"What?!" Nessie screeched. She hadn't seen Nahuel since she was a little girl. Well, a little-er girl.

She barely noticed Jacob was already at the bottom of the mountain as she began bounding downwards. She was getting impatient, even with her unnatural speed. She stopped at one of the jagged edges of the cliff and jumped off.

She had planned on landing on a small layer of rock directly below her, but when she missed that, she let out a blood curtling scream.

As soon as Jacob heard Nessie, he turned around. And without really thinking about his actions, he jumped off the cliff after her. He crashed into her mid-air and brought her into his strong arms.

They locked eyes with a look of what could only be terror.

Then they shot into the ground with such force they started building a hole in the earth.

They looked into each other's eyes once more as they heard Edward's footsteps coming towards them, then blacked out.

_A/N- ok, so I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not. So you have to tell me what you guys think, ok? Read and Review please! and check out my other story, **Renesmee's Twilight**, if you haven't already. Byez for now!! And as soon as I find out how... the link of the picture of the mountain will be up on my profile. But that's as soon as I find out how lol!_

Amber


End file.
